


A Very Gay Autumn

by Blanket_Loving_Gay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Blankets, Cute, Cute Gay, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Medical Doctor Draco Malfoy, St Mungo's Hospital, Teasing, Trees, blanket, blankeys, fall - Freeform, leaves, park, soft, soft gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanket_Loving_Gay/pseuds/Blanket_Loving_Gay
Summary: Draco and Harry go for dinner and a walk before heading back home.-Harry's POV-





	A Very Gay Autumn

It was Friday, which meant it was date night. We’d just been to dinner at La Luna and had decided to go on a walk in the park just as the sun began to set.

I watched as the trees grew closer together and the light got dimmer and more filtered.  
The view around us was abundant with color; glorious reds, shining yellows and vibrant oranges surrounding Draco and me. 

The woods looked like stained glass, the light of the setting sun shining through the treetops, dancing on the ground. Leaves the color of marigold, amber, and carmine decorated the canopy above our heads as we strolled in comfortable silence, hand in hand, with leaves the color of cinnamon and gingerbread crunching beneath our feet.

As we walked, the light faded, almost with a sort of leisure, as if it was settling into a cold pool. The sunset softly drifted into twilight, the golds and reds faded to pinks and purples, which gently shifted to indigos and blues.

The day fell away, the night coming to replace it.

The parking lot came into view in-between the trees at the end of the path we’d been walking. 

“Are you okay?” Draco’s voice snapped me out of my haze. 

I nodded, shaking my head a bit to rid myself of the fog that had fallen on my mind. “I’m fine, just tired.” My voice came out shakier than normal, but I hoped he wouldn’t notice. “Sorry, I’m tired.”

Draco quirked his eyebrow. “Are you sure?” He asked, his hand squeezing mine. 

I could understand why he was worried; I’d barely spoken almost the whole night. I’d just let him go on and on about St. Mungo’s and their new program for Muggleborn healthcare. 

I’m just tired. 

I nodded and replied with the normal response “I’m fine.”

Draco knew not to push me. He looked at me with concern brimming in his storm grey eyes, but dropped it and opened the car door for me.

We drove back to the apartment in almost perfect silence, the only sound coming from the playlist Draco had made me for our 3 month anniversary, which he always updates, even a year later. 

He’s such a dork, I thought to myself.  
But he’s my dork, so it’s okay. 

He parked the car, opened the door, walked over to my side, and, without warning, picked me up bridal style and carries me up the stairs. I squawked in defiance but gave in almost immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and laughing.  
He grinned and fumbled to unlock the door without dropping me. 

“Babe!” I laughed, my cheeks bright red. “Just put me down!”

“Never!” He stated stubbornly, his nose crinkling playfully as he continued to attempt to open the door. 

After what felt like forever, he somehow managed to open and close the front door without incident. 

He carried me to the bedroom and plopped me down on the giant-ass mattress, which was covered in blankets that ‘do not match anything else in the room, Harry!’ as my boyfriend so lovingly described them.  
Occasionally, he would tell me that they were 'so ugly, Harry.' and then he'd ask 'why do you love them so much?’ which always made me chuckle. He didn't know that that’s what my friends used to say about him when we first started dating. I have no intention of telling him.  
For the record, I don’t care how ugly they are, they’re ~so~ comfy. 

Speaking of which, I hastily grabbed all the blankets, wrapped them around my entire body, and curled up into a ball of warmth and serenity. 

Draco just chuckled and crawled up to join me, trying to grab at least one of the many blankets wrapped around my body. 

There was a sigh of exasperation as I continued to keep all of the blankets wrapped around me. “Harry,” He groaned, knowing exactly what I was doing. “Share. The. Fucking. Blankets.” His voice dropped to a growl that made my hair stand on end.

“No.”

“Harry!”

“Never!”

This exchange began an all-out brawl between the two of us, a battle that shall be remembered for centuries - a war that represented the honor and pride of every Blanket-Loving Gay on Earth. 

There was sabotage, revenge, back-stabbing, espionage, and betrayal - such as when Draco pretended to give up and just cuddle me, only to attempt to steal the blankets once again when I appeared to let my guard down.

(For the record, I was actually just biding my time, knowing his plans due to the fact that he has the worst poker face in the world.) 

This battle - nay, this War - lasted for many years, decades of strategy and cunning, brute strength and failed tactics. 

In the end, only the true soldier could survive. A soldier who believes in his cause so strongly that he’d be willing to die for it. 

I was victorious.


End file.
